


In the Fall

by Kent_24



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kent_24/pseuds/Kent_24
Summary: It was windy and cool in the morning. The sun was shining dimly in the sky. The light was slowly peeking in through the blinds in the room. The light causing one of the woman in the room to grumble.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum & Lady Rainicorn, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Kudos: 13





	In the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys, I know I said that I would try to update weekly but with my crazy class schedule I never really have the time. So I'm sorry for the people who liked my stories for the long wait. Also I can't promise I with always update when I say I will, but I can try. So I hope you enjoy.

It was windy and cool in the morning. The sun was shining dimly in the sky. The light was slowly peeking in through the blinds in the room. The light causing one of the woman in the room to grumble. Laughter then started to feel the room at the same time causing the other woman to get knocked off of the bed. "Hey! What was that for Marceline?" The younger woman said. "For laughing at me." The girl Marceline grumbled out. "Well I think your grumbling is cute." The younger woman said after. "Well then we can then talk about how I think your snoring is cute then Bon." Marceline said. "Hey! I do not snore." The younger woman named Bon or Bonnie said. "Sure whatever you say Bonnie." She said. "Whatever I need to get up for work, so are you going to stay in bed or are you going to get your lazy butt up Miss "I make my own hours because I'm a musician" for breakfast?" Bonnie asked. "Well it depends what are you making?" She asked back. "Red velvet pancakes your favorite." She told the older woman. That caused Marceline to jump up from the bed and running to the kitchen calling back "Are you coming or what?" With a chuckle Bonnie then went to bathroom to get ready for the day at the lab and then when walking to the kitchen to see Marceline waiting at the table island slowly strumming her red bass. "What took so long?" She asked. "Well Marceline I need to get ready for work you know." Bonnie said. "Well you wouldn't of took so long if you didn't go and take forever on your hair like I know you do." Marceline told her staring at her with her garnet eyes. "Well I can't go looking like a tornado hit my head like you do." She told her back leveling her with her green eyes. "It's called a free spirit Bon." She said. Then with a shake of her head at her crazy punk rock girlfriend she went to the kitchen to starting making the pancakes she said she would.

After breakfast She told Marceline goodbye and kissed her on the lips softly then walked out of her shared apartment with Marceline. Got in their small blue convertible and headed to work. When she got to work she headed to the lab where she met her best friend lady. "Hi lady how are you?" She asked. "제이크가 오늘 아침에 베이컨 팬케이크를 만들었어요." Lady said. "Oh bacon pancakes sounds good. I made for me and Marceline red velvet pancakes." She told her. "오 그거 좋은데." Lady said. "Thanks, I'm going to head into the lab I’ll see you later." She said. "확인." Lady said. After talking to Lady, Bonnie started to walk to the lab where she then sat down to start working on one of her experiments. 

A few hours later, When Bonnie looked at the clock she noticed it was about 7:30 and then before Marceline could call her to tell her to stop working so late, got up and headed to the blue convertible and started to drive home. When she got back she opened the door to see Marceline with her red beats on slowly strumming her bass again. Then when she turned to put her coat on the rack, she noticed that on the kitchen counter was some Spaghetti that Marceline made cooling down on a rack. She slowly smiled thinking about how luckily she was to have Marceline as her girlfriend and then walked over to place a soft kiss on Marceline's forehead, quietly thanking her for the food and then going to the counter to eat the Spaghetti that she made for her. After a while of eating she felt two cool arms wrap around her waist and a chin softly rest atop her head. "Hey." Marceline said. "Hi." she said. "How was your day at the lab?", "It was alright made a new experiment." "Oh, did you now?", "Yes, yes I did." She said. "Well would you like to continue with a different experiment?" Marceline asked. "Well what kind of an experiment, would that be Marcy?" She said raising an eyebrow in her direction. "Oh just a small one." Marcy said. Slowly taking one of her hands and snaking it under Bonnie's shirt, under her bra and the toying with one of her nipples. Slowly causing heat to rise in Bonnie's core. "Oh, yeah?" Bonnie said shakily. "Yeah." Marceline said hotly in her ear.

After that both Marcy and Bonnie quickly moved to their bedroom with Marcy hovering over Bonnie's now naked form. Slowly she connected her and Bonnie's lips and started to kiss her softly causing them both to moan. After kissing her she then cut to the chase and started to pump her fingers in and out of Bonnie's core and then slowly helped Bonnie with her release. After Bonnie flipped her over and then pulled off all of Marcy's clothes and then returned the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, one last thing can you guys please send me ideas for stories of any fandom that I can do please because I'm fresh out of good ideas. Oh and one last thing the translations for lady in order of text are:
> 
> 제이크가 오늘 아침에 베이컨 팬케이크를 만들었어요 = Jake made bacon pancakes this morning.
> 
> 오 그거 좋은데 = Oh that's good.
> 
> 확인 = Ok.


End file.
